Hiccup's Adrenaline
by The Comrade
Summary: After making love with Astrid, Hiccup's adrenaline was triggered by accident and every time he triggers it, bad things will happen. His best friend, Ghost must do whatever it takes to end Hiccup's Adrenaline Curse.
1. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare**

One day the young Viking crew was at the Academy. The twins decided to tell the crew that their parents are gone for the whole week and they are having a sleepover.

Tuffnut: Okay, everyone I want to say something, please?

Everybody turned to listen to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut: My sister and I are starting a sleep over at our house because our parents are gone for the week.

Ruffnut: Yeah, what assface just said, we are having a sleepover.

Tuffnut: Bitch.

Ruffnut: Fag.

Tuffnut: Cunt.

Ruffnut: Dick.

Tuffnut: Slut.

Hiccup: *Angrily* OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!

Everybody looked at Hiccup because they never seen Hiccup so angry before.

Hiccup: *Painfully, Quietly* Ow that hurt.

Hiccup felt a pain in his adrenal glands, but he thinks it was nothing to worry about

Astrid: Wow, Hiccup. I've never seen you this angry before.

Hiccup: I know. All right, we'll be there tonight. Okay, everybody let's grab our gear and head to the twin's house I'll meet you guys there. I need to do some things at home.

The gang went to the twin's house, while Hiccup was getting a few things at his house.

Hiccup: Okay, wool blanket check. Seven sets of clothes check. Sketch book check. Pajamas check. A bag of fresh peppermint and I think that's everything I got.

Hiccup packed everything in his bag and left his house to go to the twin's house.

Astrid: Has anyone seen Hiccup?

Hiccup came to the door and closed it behind him.

Astrid: There you are.

Hiccup: Sorry, I was doing some things at home.

Ruffnut Okay my room is where the girls sleep at and Tuffnut's room is where the boys sleep. Hiccup since there won't be any room in Tuffnut's room. Would you like to sleep solo in the parents room?

Hiccup: Sure, why not.

Ruffnut: Okay, everybody sit down.

Hiccup sat on the couch. Astrid and Ruffnut sat in rocking chairs. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut sat on the floor.

Ruffnut: All right, we are going to play a game call Truth or Dare. Now you can get out of a dare by doing something embarrassing. Now, I'll go first, Snotlout, truth or dare?

Snotlout: Dare.

Ruffnut: I dare you to eat this raw fish that came out of Barf's mouth.

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Now that's disgusting.

Snotlout: O-Okay.

Snotlout took the fish and ate the fish. He swallowed it and was going to puke, but he didn't.

Snotlout: Oh Gods, that's gross.

Snotlout took a peppermint and put it in his mouth.

Snotlout: My turn, Astrid, truth or dare?

Astrid: Dare.

Snotlout: I dare you to enjoy the proudest moment of your life by kissing me.

Hiccup looks up and shows a little jealousy, but hides the full jealousy in him. Astrid was about to puke on the floor, but Hiccup slides a bucket to the spot where Astrid was about to puke at and managed to puke in the bucket.

Ruffnut: That was close.

Hiccup takes out a peppermint and gave it to Astrid because she can taste her vomit.

Snotlout: All right, Astrid, kiss me.

Astrid stood up and was about to kiss Snotlout, but she remembers that she could do something else embarrassing. So, she went to Hiccup and hungrily kisses him and Hiccup responded back to the kiss.

Ruffnut: Okay, Astrid, you don't have to do Snotlout's dare.

Hiccup: *Quietly, Painfully* Ow!

The pain in his adrenal glands came back again, but he still think that it was nothing.

Snotlout: *Quietly* Son of a bitch. Someday you'll get some of Snotlout, you fucking bitch.

Astrid: Okay, Fishlegs, truth or dare?

Fishlegs: Umm… T-t-t-truth. Fuck!

Astrid: Okay, Fishlegs, do you have a heart for Ruffnut.

Astrid put Fishlegs in a position that she's wants him in, but Fishlegs took some pride and a deep breathe.

Fishlegs: Yes, yes I do.

Ruffnut looks down and smiles at herself.

Fishlegs: Hiccup, truth or dare?

Hiccup: Why not dare, then.

Fishlegs: I dare you to tell us the thing between you and Astrid.

Hiccup smiles and laughs at Fishlegs.

Hiccup: (Chuckles) You planned that, didn't you?

Fishlegs: (Chuckles) Yep.

Hiccup: (Chuckles) You motherfucker.

The two boys laugh with each other and high five each other.

Hiccup: Okay, okay, okay.

Hiccup stands up and takes a deep breath.

Hiccup: I don't care if I embarrass myself. Astrid, I love you. I always have loved you since the day I met you. You make me insanely love you all the time. Even the day Snotlout broke my arm and hold that for a sec.

Hiccup quickly turns around and punches Snotlout in the nose and knocking him to the ground with a bloody nose.

Snotlout: *Painfully* AAAAGHHHH! You motherfucker!

Hiccup taunts Snotlout and it made him feel good to stand up to his bully.

Hiccup: Oh ho, ho yeah! Motherfucker! What? What? How does that fucking taste, huh? It hurts doesn't it? Now you know how I felt. All right, now where was I.

Hiccup looks back at Astrid and continues his dare. But the others were in shocked that Hiccup can beat Snotlout in a fight. Usually Hiccup was weak and small, but 5 years later he was now he tallest teen and the strongest.

Hiccup: *Quietly, Painfully* Ow! What the fuck was that?!

Hiccup felt a pain in his adrenal glands again, even though he kind of got worried he still thinks that it was nothing.

Hiccup: Anyways, See? I punched him because I love you very much and it feels good to be in love with you. I'm not just crazy. I'm crazily in love with you.

Hiccup keeps thinking that he was going to get punched, but Astrid launches herself into Hiccup's arms and hungrily kissing him with passion.

Astrid: I love you, too, Hiccup Haddock! I don't know how long I've loved you, but I really do.

Hiccup: *Quietly, Painfully* Ow! What the fuck?!

The pain hit him hard and he tried to remain calm.

Astrid: What was that?

Hiccup: Nothing, I just never thought you love me the same way that I do.

Everybody except for Snotlout: Aw…

Snotlout: What the fuck?!

Astrid: Can it, Snotlout!

Snotlout: Fuck this.

Fishlegs: I can't fucking hold it in.

Fishlegs pulls Ruffnut close and kisses her with passion, and then she hungrily kisses him back. Fishlegs lost a lot of weight and now he had muscles with only a 4 pack. But Hiccup was the only one with a 6 pack, mostly because he was in the Berk Marine Corps for 5 years.

Ruffnut: Oh, Fishlegs.

Tuffnut: Finally. All right I'm off to bed.

Hiccup: Same here.

At midnight, Astrid was kind of sexually active because of Hiccup. Ruffnut looked over at Astrid.

Ruffnut: Astrid, are you playing with yourself?

Astrid: Sorry, it's just Hiccup.

Ruffnut: If I were you. I'd go fuck him right now.

Astrid: Are you sure?

Ruffnut: Fuck yeah.

Astrid: Okay.

Astrid got up and went to Hiccup. She looks through the lock and finds Hiccup awake lying on the bed wearing nothing and he was aroused. She quietly opens the door and quietly closes it and locked it. She takes off all her clothes and quietly hovers on top of him.

Hiccup: *Quietly* Hi, Astrid.

Astrid: *Quietly* Hi, Hiccup.

Hiccup: I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Astrid: I couldn't stop thinking about you, too. I was kind of playing with myself, but now since I have you to myself I want you inside me.

Hiccup: Your wish is my command.

Astrid: *Chuckles* Oh, a gentleman,

Hiccup takes his arousal and slides it gently inside Astrid.

Astrid: *Quietly* Oh Gods, Hiccup.

Hiccup: Ow, Gods damn it. that pain again.

Astrid: What? Did I do something wrong?

Hiccup: No, it just feels good to be in love with you.

Astrid: Aw.

Hiccup: All right, get ready. and hold on to something tight.

Astrid holds on the blanket and Hiccup started to thrust harshly and fast into Astrid. The pain was hitting him nonstop, but after a while the pain stopped and his adrenal glands felt very powerful.

Astrid: *Quietly Screams and Moans* Oh… fuck me! Oh shit! Oh my Gods! Oh Gods!

Hiccup pulls Astrid and kisses her with passion.

Astrid: Hiccup! I don't know if I could hold on very long… HICCUP!

Astrid started her orgasm, but she still kept going because she wants Hiccup to reach his orgasm level.

Hiccup: Oh damn.

Hiccup began to start his orgasm. Then he grab a paper towel to clean up the after sex mess. He grabbed a towel and looked in front of Astrid and wipes the sweat off of her.

Astrid: You do know how to take care of a woman, don't you? Usually Women take care of the men because men are so dominant.

Hiccup: Well you may think I'm crazy, but I let the women be…

Astrid: You let the women be dominant.

Hiccup: Yeah. Now you think I'm weird.

Astrid: No, it means that you'll love me and take care of me for a long period of time. I think that's sweet.

Hiccup pulls Astrid close and kisses her.

Hiccup: My real name is Hektor.

Astrid: Hektor? We called you Hiccup since life.

Hiccup: That was a nickname given to me when I was a kid because I get the hiccups a lot.

Astrid: Nice to meet you, Hektor Haddock III.

Hiccup: Nice to meet you too, Astrid Hofferson.

They both kiss each good night and slept./

Hiccup: *Whispers* I love you.

Astrid: *Whispers* I love you, too.

The next day Snotlout was on an outrage because he knew that Astrid had sex with Hiccup.

Snotlout: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH FUCKED THAT FISHBONE! WHAT A FUCKING WHORE!

When Hiccup heard Snotlout calling Astrid a whore he kicked the door and dragged Snotlout by his hair and took him outside and started beating him.

Hiccup: YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

Hiccup continues kicking Snotlout in the ribcage.

Hiccup: IF I HEAR YOU CALLING ASTRID A BITCH, WHORE, SLUT, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I'LL HONESTLY KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Snotlout froze in fright and pain with a bloody mouth and nose.

Hiccup: I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Snotlout: OKAY, OKAY! I UNDERSTAND! I'M SORRY!

Hiccup took a deep breath and went back into the house, but he found an old friend of his.

Hiccup: Ghost?

Ghost: Hektor, my friend.

Hiccup walked towards Ghost and hugged him.

Hiccup: How are you?

Ghost was Hiccup's Russian-Norse friend. His real name is Viktor, but the reason why he is called ghost because before the war between Beserkers and Berkians he was a guy who no one talks to or noticed. After the Battle of Berk him and Hiccup were like brothers and they stand beside each other through the terrible horror of the Battle of Berk. After that battle people begin to notice Ghost and respect him and Hiccup. Without Hiccup he would always be a ghost for the rest of his life. Ghost was really thankful to have Hiccup as a friend.

Ghost: I'm doing well.

Ghost looks down at Snotlout beaten up and looks back at Hiccup and sees redness in his eyes. The redness in his eyes was something that he saw last time.

Hiccup: Ghost, I've been having pain in my kidneys and I don't know what is it.

Ghost: When did the pain occurred?

Hiccup: When I yelled at the Thorston twins, when Astrid kisses me, When I punch Snotlout, and when I was making love with Astrid.

Ghost was putting the puzzle together and the results was that Hiccup was back on his Major Adrenaline Sickness.

Astrid: Hiccup, honey. Oh, there you are… Oh my Gods, Viktor! Hi!

Ghost: Hi, Astrid.

Astrid kissed Ghost on the cheek and hugged him.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods, How are you?

Ghost: I'm doing good, you?

Astrid: Oh, I'm just feeling the love of a Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and kisses Astrid.

Ghost: *Chuckles* I bet your are.

Hiccup: Come on, Viktor. Breakfast is ready.

Ghost: Yeah, hold on. Astrid, may I talk to you in private?

Astrid: Sure.

Hiccup left leaving Astrid and Ghost alone.

Ghost: Has Hektor been kind of rough lately?

Astrid: Well yeah, he's been having pain in his kidney I think, he's been violent towards Snotlout, and has been overprotecting me this morning. Why?

Ghost: Well, Hiccup has Major Adrenaline Sickness.

Astrid: Major Adrenaline Sickness?

Ghost: During the Battle of Outcast, Hiccup went on an outrage… umm.

Astrid: Viktor, please tell me.

Ghost: He went on an adrenaline outrage-killing spree.

Astrid: Killing spree. I couldn't see Hiccup killing anybody.

Ghost: I thought the same thing, but he had no choice. It was his adrenaline and once it was triggered, he becomes one angry son of a bitch. Oh my Gods, Astrid the battle was awful for the both of us. He couldn't handle it.

Astrid: Oh my Gods.

Ghost: I know, but can you keep an eye on him. He can be a danger to everyone else.

Astrid: Really?

Ghost: Yeah.

Astrid: All right, I'll keep an eye on him.

Astrid and Ghost went back into the twin's house and got some breakfast.

Hiccup: So Viktor, what are you doing here?

Ghost: I'm back and staying here. My service in the Berk Marine Corps is finish, Haddock.

Hiccup: Remember, Emil.

Ghost: Emil? Emil "Apex" Ergo, yes. What about her? Is she in jail?

Hiccup: Actually she's not who you think she is and she's coming here any minute.

Then a knock on the door alerted everyone.

Emil: Hello? May I come in?

Ghost: Astrid, get you axe ready!

Hiccup: Viktor, just calm down.

Ghost: Calm down? Hiccup, she think's she was the apex predator of the whole youth school.

Emil: Hello?

Ghost takes out his combat knife while Hiccup walks to the door the turned around and looks at Ghost.

Ghost: What?

Hiccup: The combat knife. Really?

Ghost: It's the only thing I have with me.

Emil: Can I come in?

Hiccup: Hold on a second.

Emil: Okay.

Hiccup: Ghost, she probably changed.

Ghost: Changed? Emil? Changed? Hiccup, people like her do not change, okay? They are born evil.

Hiccup: Whatever.

He opens the door and Emil appears. She was the most attractive woman that Ghost has ever seen.

Hiccup: Hey, Emil.

Emil gave Hiccup a hug.

Emil: Hey.

Astrid: Hey, Emil.

Emil: Hey, Astrid.

Emil turns to Ghost and looks at him. Emil couldn't help it, but to get herself in heat.

Ghost: Emil.

Emil: Ghost? Is that you? Gods, you look fucking hot. Why are you holding a knife?

Ghost drops his knife.

Ghost: W-wow Emil!

Emil: What?

Ghost: You look… hot.

Emil: Really?

Ghost: Yeah.

Emil walks towards Ghost and causing Ghost to sweat. She takes both of Ghost's hands and hungrily kisses him, and then Ghost kisses back.

Ghost: Sorry, I lost myself there.

Emil: *Giggles* It's okay.

Hiccup: Wow, that was quick.

Astrid: I know.

Emil: My parents are gone and I'm alone at my house. So I was thinking that you and I could have some fun.

Ghost: Whatever the lady wants.

Emil: Oh, a gentleman.

Astrid: Do you and Ghost let women just dominate you guys?

Hiccup: Yeah, pretty much.

As Ghost and Emil leave the house, Ghost reminds Astrid about Hiccup's Major Adrenal Sickness.

Ghost: Remember.

Astrid: I will.

Hiccup: Hey, Astrid?

Astrid: Yeah?

Hiccup: Um… Would you l-l-like I-I don't know l-like t-to go on a date with m-me, tomorrow?

Astrid: I would love to. What do you have in mind?

Hiccup: I'm sorry, milady, but that is very highly top secret.

Astrid groans out of excitement. Hiccup pulls Astrid close to him.

Hiccup: Hey, I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Hiccup begins kissing Astrid with passion. 


	2. From Good to Worst

**Chapter 2: From Good to Worst**

The next day, Hiccup starts making food for his date.

Hiccup: All right, some fresh grapes, a blanket, 2 mugs, 2 forks, 2 spoons, 2 knives, 2 plates, some napkins, some nice sweeten tea, a couple of strawberries, some fresh baked bread, some crab meat, Icelandic Cods, and I think that's it. All I have to do is to put them all in a basket, and then I'm ready to go-

Hiccup stopped and think about what was he going to wear. He went to the closet and searched for a casual/fancy uniform, but there was nothing. He looked down at a case and opens to find his Berk Marine Corps uniform.

Hiccup: I guess I can wear this. Maybe Astrid won't hit men. Although, I am a Berk veteran.

Hiccup took off his clothes and puts on his uniform. He went to the kitchen and grabs the food basket and heads out the door.

Hiccup: Don't get nervous, Hiccup. You can do this.

Hiccup walks up to Astrid's door and knocks on it.

Hiccup: Come on, Hiccup. Breath. Just breath.

The door begin to open and Hiccup found himself face-to-face with Astrid's father, Thorston.

Astrid's Father: Hiccup, my boy. ASTRID, HE'S HERE!

Astrid: OKAY! I'm coming!

Astrid's Father: You take good care of her.

Hiccup: Yes, sir.

Astrid: Hi, Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hi, Astrid...

Hiccup took his eyes off of Astrid's father and looks at Astrid. She was wearing a white dress and her hair were free and she has a sweet scent. Hiccup started to sweat and his adrenaline was triggering. Hiccup starts to try to take a deep breathe to decrease his adrenaline. Astrid starts to look into Hiccup's eyes as they turn red. She knew that sign. It was that sign that Ghost told her about. She holds Hiccup tight and comforts him.

Astrid: Hiccup, just breath, okay. Just calm down and let that adrenaline go away.

Hiccup's adrenaline disappeared and he looked up at Astrid.

Hiccup: Ghost told you, didn't he?

Astrid: Yes, he did.

Hiccup: I bet he also told you that how I got it.

Astrid: Hiccup, you didn't have a choice. You had to kill. It's war and shit like that happens. I'm always there when you need me. Okay?

Hiccup: Okay. Thanks.

Astrid: Anytime.

The two walked to Toothless's Cove and set up a picnic. They lied down on their backs, while they hold each other. Hiccup looks up at the sky and see some nice clouds.

Astrid: What you you see?

Hiccup looks at Astrid, while she was looking at the sky.

Hiccup: I see a beautiful, blessed thing and it is really beautiful. It beats all of the other beauties.

Astrid: I can't see it.

Hiccup: Well, if you want to see it you have to look at it in a reflection lake.

Astrid realize that he was talking about her and gives him a kiss. He take her hand, kisses it, and holds it.

Astrid: I'm so hot for you right now. Touch me.

Hiccup nods and gently caresses her body and it was make her really turned on. She takes of his uniform leaving him bare naked

Astrid: Are you going to help me undress?

Hiccup nodded and takes her clothes off leaving her naked. Hiccup kisses her neck and gently goes down even further to her frontal section. He started licking her frontal opening and it made her scream and moan.

Astrid: OH MY GODS! OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YEAH! THAT FEELS GOOD!

Astrid shoves Hiccup to the ground, stroke his arousal, and starts doing oral movement. It was so big that Astrid choked on it

Hiccup: Easy, Astrid.

Astrid: I'm okay.

Hiccup: Oh, Gods. That feels good.

Astrid: Wait for the next thing.

Astrid hovers over Hiccup and insert his arousal in her frontal opening. She was swing her hips and grinding on top of him. She was moaning and screaming with pleasured. Hiccup felt a hard blood pump. It was his adrenaline triggering. Hiccup stared to panic and his made the adrenaline increase. Heal was about to go an a sex dominant spree.

Hiccup: Astrid! Run!

Astrid stopped and looked confused. He told her to run, but it was to late. Hiccup pinned Astrid on the ground and starts violently thrusting inside her. Her eyes were watering from the pain. Hiccup was raping her.

Hiccup: I can't stop it! It's my adrenaline! I'm sorry!

Astrid begins to start an orgasm, but this orgasm contain blood. Hiccup started his orgasm and his arousal was covered in her blood. Astrid crawled away from him in fear. Hiccup looks at his shaking hands covered in her blood. He looks up at Astrid with the saddest face that Astrid had ever seen.

Hiccup: *Sobs* I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU!

Hiccup turns around and ran into the dark forest. he was naked, but all he cares is about Astrid's safety.

Astrid: NO! HICCUP! WAIT! IT'S OKAY! COME BACK!

There was no responses for Hiccup. Astrid puts her clothes back on and returned back to the village to start a search party. She went to the Great Hall and told all of her friends what happened. Then, Ghost appeared with his Berk Marine Corps uniform and gears.

Ghost: Astrid, what's the search party for?

Astrid: Well, Hiccup-

Ghost saw blood dripping from Astrid's frontal section.

Ghost: Oh, no. Come sit right here.

Ghost take off Astrid's spike skirt and underwear. He grabbed a rag and dipped it in soap water to clean the blood. He grabs his medical glove and examines the inside of Astrid's frontal. He see a torn inside her which was wear the bleeding was coming from.

Astrid: Ghost, Hiccup was on his adrenaline and he didn't do this, but he was sad and scared for hurting me and ran off.

Ghost: I need to make a cure for this. It's tearing him apart.

Emil: Honey, I want to...

Emil looks at her boyfriend with his hand up Astrid's crotch.

Emil: WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME YOU FUCKIN-

Ghost: Emil, I'll explain everything, later, but I need your help.

Emil: WHAT?! YOU WANT A FUCKING THREESOME?!

Ghost: Emil, I just said that I needed your help and I'll explain it later.

Emil: I fucking can't believe you! You are a cheating, pathetic bastard. I've never been this hurt in my entire life!

Ghost got up walked towards her. She was angry like a outraged fire.

Ghost: I love you, Emil.

Emil: Yeah, right.

Ghost: What I'm about to say will hurt you. Like a lot.

Ghost kisses Emil on the forehead and started to yell.

Ghost: LISTEN, EMIL, MY BEST FRIEND HAS A MAJOR ADRENALINE SICKNESS EVER SINCE HE AND I WAS AT THE BATTLE OF OUTCAST! EVERY TIME HE TRIGGER HIS ADRENALINE HE WILL GO ON A RAMPAGE AND PEOPLE WILL GET HURT! HE WENT ON A DATE WITH ASTRID AND THEY DECIDED THEY WANT TO FUCK! WITH ALL THE EXCITEMENT DURING THEIR SEX, HICCUP'S ADRENALINE STARTED TO KICK IN AND HE LOST CONTROL AND ACCIDENTALLY RAPED HER! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! IT WAS HIS ADRENALINE THAT MADE HIM DO IT. AFTER THAT, HICCUP FELT SAD WITH AGONY BECAUSE HE RAPED ASTRID AND RAN AWAY JUST TO KEEP US SAFE FROM HIS ADRENALINE INCIDENT! NOW ASTRID'S VAGINA IS BLEEDING BECAUSE OF HICCUP'S ADRENALINE CURSE AND I'M USING MY MEDICAL SKILL THAT I LEARNED FROM THE BERK MARINE CORPS TO HELP ASTRID AND FIND A CURE TO END THIS CURSE BECAUSE THAT'S WAS FRIENDS ARE FOR! THEY CARE FOR EACH OTHER! JUST LIKE WHAT I'M DOING WITH ASTRID! I'M HEALING HER BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO! YOU GOT ALL OF THAT?! AND OH, NOW YOU FEEL THE PAIN! WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN IN THE PAST! ALL THAT PAIN INSIDE ME WAS FROM YOU! YOU WERE THE BIGGET BULLY OF ALL TIME, BUT THIS SON OF A BITCH SERVED YOUR COUNTRY! GODS, YOU WERE THE MOST BIGGEST FUCKING BITCH BACK THEN AND NOW I FUCKING HAVE HAVE YOU AS MY LADY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, EMIL ERGO! I WOULD NEVER FUCKING CHEAT ON YOU! EMIL ERGO, YOU ARE THE MOST HOTTEST GIRL THAT I EVER SEEN AND NOW YOU ARE WITH ME! WE ARE ONE AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE! I LOVE YOU, EMIL ERGO!

Emil looks up at him with sorrow and guilt.

Emil: *Guilt, Crying* I'm sorry, Ghost.

Ghost wrapped his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

Ghost: *Guilt* I'm sorry, too.

They both kissed and Emil agreed to help him.

Ghost: Emil, try to keep her calm.

Emil: Okay.

Astrid: Wait! Calm?!

Ghost: Astrid, this might hurt.

Emil grabbed Astrid's hand and put her head on Emil's lap.

Astrid: Am I pregnant or something?

Ghost: No, there is a big torn spot on your... vaginal wall.

Ghost puts a napkin with medicine and cleans the torn wound on the vaginal wall.

Astrid: OWWW FUCK!

Ghost: I know it hurts.

Emil: It's going to be okay.

Astrid: We need to do something about his Major Adrenaline Sickness.

Ghost: I got all the stuff for it. Now, I need to put it together.

Astrid: How long will that take?

Ghost: A few days.

Astrid's Father barges in and comfort his daughter.

Astrid's Father: Astrid! Are you okay? Did that Motherfucker hurt yo-

He looks at Ghost and his hand was up in Astrid's crotch.

Astrid's Father: What the fuck is going on here?!

Ghost: Great, now he's doing it, too.

Astrid: Dad, it's okay. He's healing me. I have a torn wound on my vaginal wall.

Ghost: Don't worry, sir. I was a medic in the Berk Marine Corps. I dealt with this before.

Astrid's father walked up and started to examine the wound.

Astrid: It's not Hiccup's fault, Dad.

Astrid's Father: Sweetie, I know you love him and want to cover for him...

Ghost: No, sir, she's right.

Astrid's Father: What are you talking about, son?

Astrid: Hiccup has a Major Adrenaline Sickness, dad.

Astrid's Father: Major Adrenaline Sickness?

Ghost: It all started at the Battle of Outcast. Hiccup and I were bringing wounded civilians and soldiers to safety, but when Hiccup saw a child getting beat up. His adrenaline was rushing very rapidly and he went on a killing spree. I've seen it. Now when Hiccup's adrenalines has been triggered, then the adrenaline will take control of him. It's tearing him apart.

Astrid: All because of me.

Ghost: Don't say that.

Astrid: *Sobbing* I was wanting to have sex with him because he said that he loves me very much and it got me very active. He ran away so I can be safe.

Astrid's Father: *Chuckles* Wow, I've never heard of anyone love my Astrid like that so much. I'm really proud of him.

Astrid: *Chuckles* I know.

Astrid's Father: Don't worry. We'll find him. Is there a cure for this Major Adrenaline Sickness?

Ghost: I'm going to make it. All right, Astrid, you can go.

Astrid got up and kissed Ghost on the cheek.

Astrid: Thank you and please cure him.

Ghost: I will. And no sex for 4 days.

Astrid: Okay.

Astrid and her father left the Great Hall. Ghost looks at Emil and smiles.

Emil: *Seductively* So, you want to have some fun.

Ghost: I really want to, but not now, I still need to find that cure for Hiccup. He needs it. I'm sorry.

Emil: It's okay. Do you really love me?

Ghost: I really do love you, my Emil.

Emil: I love you, too

Ghost walked her home and went back to his medical tent and start working on the cure. It took him 6 days to find the cure. He had 45 failed subject and started to go on an outrage.

Ghost: ODIN PLEASE?! I WANT TO HELP HIM! HE'S IN TROUBLE!

Ghost looked at a mushroom and used it to make the cure.

Ghost: Last chance. Here we go.

Ghost put a small drop on the subject and finally it work.

Ghost: OH THANK YOU, GODS! I'M FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!

Ghost ran to Astrid's house and found her not there. He looked at her father.

Astrid's Father: She went out to find Hiccup.

Ghost: Thank you.


	3. Love is the Cure

**Chapter 3: Love is the Cure**

Astrid was exploring the forest looking for Hiccup. Mostly, because she loves him and half her was in heat. She found a blood trail and starting to get worried that the blood might be from Hiccup.

Astrid: HICCUP?!

Astrid followed the blood trail which was long and ended with a pack of wolves eating a yak. The wolves turned and snarls at Astrid.

Astrid: Odin, save me please.

Astrid reached for her axe, but she realized that she forgot it at home.

Astrid: Shit. My axe.

Astrid was cornered to a stone wall and the wolves got closer.

Astrid: Odin, please help me?

Suddenly Hiccup with his hand made uniform, tomahawk, and knife came out of nowhere and went on his defensive stand. Hiccup go in front of Astrid and went face-to-face with the Alpha. Astrid noticed his eyes were red, which means he's on his adrenaline. The Alpha order the omegas to attack Hiccup, but he killed them all and now it was him and the Alpha.

Hiccup: *Whispers* Okay, here we go. Just you and me, wolf.

The two ran at each other and fought viciously for a few minutes until Hiccup sticks a knife in the Alpha's chest. He lied the Alpha down on the ground gently and turned to Astrid, but a vicious roar occurred and a Grizzly Bear alerted Hiccup. It was not over, yet. He needs to get rid of the giant bear. He use his axe and chop off the bear's leg.

Hiccup: Sorry to BEAR in the bad news, Grizzly.

He jumped on it's back and stabs it's neck, but it threw Hiccup off and hit the ground dead.

Hiccup: AAAHHHHH!

He looks at Astrid walked over to her and pinned her to the corner.

Astrid: Hey, it's okay. Just breath, for me. Just breath.

Hiccup's eyes begin to go back to normal and his adrenaline, too.

Astrid: *Quietly* Hello, Babe.

Hiccup: *Quietly* Hello, Milady.

Hiccup leans and kisses Astrid with passion.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

The two to sat and hold each other for an hour.

Ghost: HEKTOR?!

Hiccup: VIKTOR! OVER HERE!

Ghost sees the couple on the ground holding and runs towards them.

Ghost: Hey, man.

Hiccup: Hey.

Ghost gave his best friend the hug that he won't forget.

Hiccup: OW!

Ghost: I sticked a needle with the cure in you.

Hiccup: My adrenaline is coming back!

Hiccup step back from his friends just in case the cure didn't.

Ghost: *Quietly* Please work. please work.

Hiccup: Wait! my adrenaline it feels normal!

The three friends hugged each other.

Ghost: I love you, brother.

Hiccup: I love you, too, man.

The three ate a little bit of berries that Ghost brought and went back to Berk.

Hiccup: Ghost, you want to hang around?

Ghost: I would love to-

Emil: *Seductively* Oh, Ghost, I need you!

Emil threw her underwear at Ghost's face.

Ghost: Anyways, I would love to, but I got some important things to do. Now, will you excuse me I need to take care of some business.

Ghost took of his shirt revealing 6 six packs and when to Emil's house to make love.

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Take you time, my friend.

After Ghost left Astrid dragged Hiccup to his room and pins him.

Hiccup: *Sorrow* I'm sorry for scaring you and hurting you on our date.

Astrid: It's okay. Oh and Hiccup, when you dominated me like that... it kind of turned me on and it felt really good.

Hiccup: It did?

Astrid: Yes, it did.

The two took off their clothes and pressed their bodies against each other and kissed nonstop. But Astrid wanted more so she started doing oral on Hiccup.

Hiccup: Gods, you're good at that.

Hiccup got up and pinned her and used his tongue on Astrid's frontal opening.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods! OH FUCK!

Hiccup started to lick and dip his tongue further into Astrid's frontal opening.

Astrid: I want you inside me, Hiccup.

Hiccup did what Astrid wanted and took his arousal member inside Astrid. He thrusted in her and it hurt her for the first time, but then the rest if it made her scream and moan with pleasure. It made both of them fall in love with each other more. They started their orgasm and Hiccup grabbed a cloth and wiped Astrid's sweat and the after sex mess.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

The two kissed and hold each other while they sleep. In the end the only thing that can cure a vicious curse sickness is the love of your love ones.


End file.
